


hot & wet

by gaypurgatory, wynhaaught



Series: Fire & Rain [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Choking, Collection of Smutty One-shots for the Wynhaught you know and love from F&R, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/F, Fire & Rain Verse, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypurgatory/pseuds/gaypurgatory, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynhaaught/pseuds/wynhaaught
Summary: We've been talking about this for a while and it has become highly requested by multiple people... So, without further ado, here's the smutty one-shots for theFire & Rainuniverse. These will not be necessary to understand the main universe and will be entirely gratuitous. We'll try to include notes that provide context for where the smutty scene can take place within the main story/stories.Enjoy!
Relationships: Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Fire & Rain [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964680
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	hot & wet

**Author's Note:**

> This first scene takes place just before Chapter 18 in _Fire & Rain_.
> 
> This scene has strap-on sex, cunnilingus, anal rimming, anal fingering, a lot of dirty talk, Daddy kink, light hair pulling. Wynonna bites her lip until it bleeds and they kiss through it and it's mentioned.

Nicole’s hands squeeze the full flesh of Wynonna’s ass through her leather pants. Long legs are wrapped around her waist. The officer carries Wynonna up the stairs of her home, desperate to get her in bed. All day, she could only think of one thing. 

It’s been so many years since she’d been able to get this physical with anyone. Ever since she’d fallen in love with Wynonna earp, it had never felt right with anyone else. This amazing woman is the only woman she’s ever wanted to do every single dirty thing in the world with. Now, she finally can. Nicole Haught can finally love Wynonna Earp fully. And she plans to. 

Within the sanctuary of her bedroom, Wynonna’s back hits the door.  _ Hard.  _ The hard thud makes Nicole break away and look up at Wynonna with apologetic eyes. “Fuck… Are you okay?” 

Wynonna nods frantically, her hands cupping Nicole’s face. She pulls the redhead back into a needy kiss, running her tongue along already-swelling lips. Keeping their hands to themselves has proven to be one of the greatest trials since all of this shit started. 

Killing demons? Eh. Putting up with BBD’s bullshit? Annoying but not impossible. Going  _ hours  _ without touching each other after going fucking seven years without even  _ seeing  _ each other? Damn near unmanageable. Every single moment they have to themselves, they waste as little time as possible. 

Nicole growls against Wynonna’s mouth just before nipping at her lip. Without warning, Nicole moves towards her bed, falling onto it seconds later. All of Nicole’s bulk presses the smaller woman into the mattress, leaving Wynonna at Nicole’s mercy--exactly the way she loves to be. 

The next several moments are a frantic mess of stripping all of the offending garments from one another. Wynonna’s fucking boots and her leather pants are a double-edged sword for Nicole. No one can wear them the way that Wynonna can… Seeing her in them winds her up… Getting her out of them… 

Wynonna grins and chuckles at the look of sheer determination and frustration on Nicole’s face as the leather pants are finally peeled from her legs and tossed onto the floor. 

“What?” Nicole almost sounds like she’s growling when she forces the word out.

“Frustrated, baby?” Wynonna teases. 

“Hmm… You’re about to be  _ real  _ frustrated…” Nicole promises with a smirk. 

“What?” Wynonna falters. Her wicked, smug look dissolves into one of curiosity and anticipation. 

Instead of answering, Nicole shakes her head. She stands beside the bed in her sports bra and boy shorts. Hungry brown eyes rake over the panting, writhing brunette on her bed. Wynonna’s legs hang over the edge of the bed, bent at the knee. Propping herself up on her elbows, Wynonna looks up through her lashes with a pout. “Nic… What are you gonna do?” 

Still moving without words, Nicole steps between Wynonna’s legs and leans down to take advantage of Wynonna’s propped position. Her fingers find the clasp of Wynonna’s bra easily and the fabric springs apart, hanging loosely on Wynonna’s shoulders. Nicole’s strong hand presses into the middle of Wynonna’s chest, pinning her back down into the mattress. 

“Fuck!” Wynonna breathes out. Will it ever stop amazing her that the awkward, shy basketball player she’d met all those years ago has turned into this amazing, confident,  _ too-fucking-sexy-for-her-own-good _ woman? In honesty, Wynonna had always seen this woman. She’d always seen her underlying confidence, even started to draw it out more and more throughout their…  _ time _ … together in high school. But now?

Nicole takes the straps of Wynonna’s bra and pulls it slowly down her arms. Her fingertips ghost over her skin all the way down. Wynonna shivers and that’s when Nicole notes the goosebumps that have risen all over the brunette’s skin. “Cold?” Nicole finally teases. 

“No,” Wynonna gasps. 

A dark chuckle leaves Nicole as she shakes her head. Her fingers move to the waistband of Wynonna’s matching panties. She pulls them down her legs just as slowly as she’d removed the bra. No matter how many times Nicole’s seen Wynonna like this, it always takes her breath away. She knows it always will. 

“You’re so beautiful, Wynonna,” Nicole speaks with such reverence. Even in the midst of her wicked plan to drive Wynonna up the wall… She can’t help but stare in wonder. “Now, spread your legs.” 

Wynonna feels fire fill her veins at being told what to do… At the only woman she’s ever loved telling her what to do… At  _ what  _ she’s being told to do. She takes her own bottom lip between her teeth and moans, but doesn’t comply. In true Wynonna fashion, she has to push the limits of Nicole’s command. “You do it,” she challenges. 

Nicole tilts her head and runs her tongue along the inside of her cheek. A huff of air is pushed out of her nose a moment before she brings her thumb and forefinger up to her mouth, pinching and dragging the skin of her bottom lip in deliberation. “No.” 

The reply sends a tingling sensation right to Wynonna’s pussy and she knows that she’s dripping down onto the bed. Nicole hasn’t even  _ touched  _ her and she’s starting to wonder when she fucking will. The frustration that Nicole had promised is already building to a level Wynonna hadn’t anticipated. 

“Spread your legs, baby… Don’t make me tell you again,” Nicole urges, still gentle despite the command also evident in her voice. 

Wynonna waits another second and Nicole raises an eyebrow at her. Too scared to test the limits further, Wynonna finally obliges Nicole’s order. She spreads her legs, putting herself on full display for Nicole. 

“Fuck…” Nicole rasps at the sight before her. Wynonna’s lying on her bed, naked with her legs spread wide--all for Nicole. Wynonna’s pussy is already soaked. Nicole leans down so she can kiss Wynonna’s mouth with a renewed hunger, drawing more delicious, whimpering sounds from the woman beneath her. Long fingers twine through long brown hair, grasping a handful and tugging. 

The kiss breaks but their lips brush still. “I’ve been thinking about this all day,” Nicole admits. 

“Me too…” 

“Hmm... I don’t think you know exactly what I mean,” Nicole teases. 

“Then, fucking show me, Nic…”

“I am.” 

Nicole kisses her again until she hears Wynonna groan. Her lips move down Wynonna’s neck, nipping and biting, leaving light red marks in her wake. Her journey continues down Wynonna’s body, always pausing at Wynonna’s hip every time she’s face-to-face with the small  _ 23  _ the woman tattooed there for her years ago. Her tongue laves over the number as she looks up with shining eyes at the woman staring back at her. 

Light scratches against her scalp cause the redhead to hum contentedly. “Mine,” she says confidently. 

“Yours, Nic. Always.” Wynonna confirms. 

Nicole settles on her knees beside the bed. The kisses continue, dragging from the inside of one knee up to the apex of Wynonna’s thighs… Then again on the other side. By the time that Nicole finally pauses to look up at Wynonna, the brunette can barely stay still. “Nic… Please,” she begs. 

“Please what?” 

“Nic!” Wynonna whines. 

“Just say it, ‘Nonna… Say it and I’ll give it to you.” 

“Your fucking mouth! Your tongue, please! Eat me out!” Wynonna sounds near-deranged as she cries out, begging with each short phrase. No one else could ever get Wynonna like this. There isn’t a single person in the world Wynonna could ever need as much as she needs Nicole. It is Nicole’s sole privilege hearing Wynonna Earp  _ beg and plead _ like this. 

It’s impossible to deny Wynonna like this. It helps that it’s exactly what Nicole wants to do at this moment. She makes good on her word and flattens her tongue against the immense wetness between Wynonna’s legs. If Nicole needs further proof that this woman is meant to be hers, she gets it every time she tastes her. They moan in unison. 

Wynonna’s hand presses firmly against the back of Nicole’s head, holding her there with the desperate need for relief after being wound up so tightly. “God, don’t stop,” she begs. 

There are no plans of stopping. Nicole drags her tongue slowly, up and down, over and over… For so long that Wynonna’s hand has become a balled fist in her long red hair. Nicole grins darkly at the way Wynonna moves her hips, trying to leverage herself and get the relief she desperately craves. Nicole is too strong, though. 

Her muscular arms are wrapped around Wynonna’s thighs and her hands press against Wynonna’s hips, keeping her mostly still. The movements of Nicole’s tongue are deliberate, wanting to bring Wynonna just close enough to the edge without allowing her to topple over it. She avoids Wynonna’s clit except for a few soft licks. 

“Nicole!” Wynonna growls down at the woman teasing her. “Please, fuck, let me come!”

Nicole pulls back to look up at Wynonna yet again. Her mouth is glistening and so soaked that the mix of saliva and Wynonna’s wetness drips down onto her own chest. “You wanna come, baby?”

“I need it, Nic… Please,” Wynonna pleads with an exaggerated pout--a move she’s started to use more and more against Nicole. With the way the woman’s grown into her confidence and her power, it’s all she can do most days--pout and pray the gorgeous woman will give in to her. 

“Fine… Get in the middle of the bed… I’ll be back.” 

“Wha-- Babyyyyy,” Wynonna sounds so indignant as she draws out the last word in a pitched voice. 

“Get…. in the middle of the bed,” Nicole says again. “I’ll be right back.” 

Part of Wynonna excites at the unknown while the other part of her threatens to break and bring herself to climax when Nicole walks away from her. It wouldn’t compare to whatever Nicole’s going to do to her and that singular thought keeps Wynonna’s hands away from her throbbing pussy. 

The brunette settles herself in the middle of the bed just as she’s been instructed to do. The ache between her legs threatens to take over every fucking second that she’s left without Nicole tending to her. She’s not even sure how long it takes for Nicole to return. Realistically, she knows it’s a minute or two at most, but it feels like an eternity passes before Nicole reemerges from the closet in her bedroom. 

Nicole has stripped herself out of her bra and boyshorts, but something else hangs from those deliciously sculpted hips. A black harness is strapped perfectly around her thick thighs and perfect hips. A red toy is secured in the o-ring of the harness. Nicole Haught looks like a fucking goddess like this… 

“Shit, Nicole…” Wynonna breathes, pushing herself up on her elbows again to get a better look at her. 

There’s no possible way that anyone looks as perfect as Nicole Haught does with a strap-on in place on her body. Wynonna feels the last of her sanity slipping away the longer she looks at the woman softly padding her way back to the bed. Before she can stop herself, a small amount of drool escapes the corner of her mouth. She quickly wipes at it with her thumb when she feels it. 

“Do you want it, baby?” Nicole asks, taking the toy in her hand and stroking it softly. 

The answer is obvious. Wynonna pushes herself up even more, propping herself up with her hands behind her. Subconsciously, she spreads her legs wider in anticipation. She swallows some of the extra saliva gathering in her mouth and nods. “God, yes. Please Nicole… Fuck, you look so sexy, I need it.” 

Nicole smirks and climbs slowly onto the bed, settling on her knees in between Wynonna’s legs. Her hand pushes against Wynonna’s chest again and guides her gently to lie back against the pillows. With both hands on Wynonna’s trembling thighs, Nicole pushes her hips to tease the length of the toy along her wetness, coating it thoroughly. Slow movements of her hips back and forth keep the toy rubbing against Wynonna but never slipping inside. 

“You need what, baby? Tell me. I want to hear you say it,” Nicole urges. 

Wynonna’s nothing more than a whimpering mess now, leaning back on her elbows with her legs around Nicole watching her slowly tease her. It’s almost embarrassing how completely soaked she is. Every inch of her aches to have Nicole inside of her but the teasing continues.

"Your cock, Nicole. Please put your cock in me. I’ll beg as much as you want me to,” Wynonna promises her with a pout.

After spending so much time teasing, Nicole thinks it would be cruel to draw it out any longer. They haven’t used a toy since reuniting, but it’s all Nicole’s been dreaming about for days since the first night they’d spent together.

Slowly, Nicole uses her hand to line the toy up with Wynonna’s entrance and pushes in. She can’t stop the moan that comes with how easily it slips inside. All of her teasing from earlier had left Wynonna more than ready to accept the thick, long toy to the hilt. She leans forward with her body to guide Wynonna to lie back flat against the bed. 

Wynonna takes in every little feeling as Nicole slides into her, feeling the stretch followed by the comfort, and finally, the fullness that she hasn't felt since the last time she was with Nicole like this. Somehow, she feels it even more now. 

Nicole moves her hands to bring Wynonna's thighs over her hips and around her waist, maneuvering them to exactly the right position to be able to fuck her as deep as she can. One hand slides down to squeeze Wynonna's ass and the other moves to the side of Wynonna's face. 

For a second, she pauses to look down at Wynonna with love, desire, and amazement, barely believing she has her back like  _ this-- _ so close and so intimate. 

Wynonna’s heart feels so full. She never imagined she could be loved this way or, much less, that she deserves it. Yet here she is, being taken care of in every possible way by this woman she's loved most of her life. 

Nicole smirks for the  _ nth  _ time. Her voice is low and almost hoarse as she begs her next question, "You're so wet for me, huh? I slid in so easy. Does it feel good, baby? Does my cock feel good inside you?"

"Mhm, fuck, god yeah... for you. All for you. God, it's so good, Nicole. Your cock feels  _ so _ fucking good inside me. Pleaseplease fuck me!" Wynonna’s response is immediate and rushed. The words almost run together, but every syllable reaches Nicole somehow. 

Nicole’s restraint completely dissipates. "I'm gonna, sweet girl. I'm right here, Wynonna." 

The hand cupping the side of Wynonna's face slides carefully around to grip Wynonna's neck, softly at first. She checks to see if Wynonna is okay before squeezing a bit harder and starting to move her hips, picking up her pace steadily until she's pounding hard into her. "Like this, baby? Is this what you need?" The nails of her other hand dig hard into the flesh of Wynonna's ass.

Wynonna moans and rolls her hips. Her hands find their way to Nicole’s body. One wraps around the flexing forearm choking her just right. The other grips at Nicole’s hips moving so skillfully against her. The sound of Nicole’s voice and the feeling of the toy driving so hard and deep makes Wynonna feel lightheaded. 

"Yes-- yeah, Nic. Fuck, like that! Fuck me hard! Please don't stop..." Wynonna doesn’t think she’s ever sounded so whiny in her life. She moves her hand from Nicole’s hip down to grip at Nicole's ass, loving the way that it feels every time Nicole’s hips push forward with another bruising thrust.

Nicole tightens her grip on Wynonna’s neck, still careful to not hurt her. Brown eyes watch Wynonna’s face attentively as she continues the hard pace. Nicole feels the building of her own orgasm with the way that Wynonna sounds and looks. Nicole hadn’t come like this in so fucking long... She’d never fucked Wynonna quite like  _ this  _ before--with recklessness and pure desire, such confidence in the way they love each other.

“Yeah that’s it, baby. Take it... Ungh, you’re so beautiful like this... for me,” Nicole chokes out, the words spilling freely from her as she gets more and more lost in her desire. “Fuck you feel so fucking good, Wynonna. My baby...” She leans down, kissing Wynonna hard, an absolute mess of tongues and teeth. 

Wynonna’s eyebrows pull together and up, weakening more with every word Nicole forces out. People don’t call Wynonna Earp  _ beautiful.  _ Nicole always has. This is a dream, a fucking dream. Wynonna tangles her fingers in Nicole's hair, keeping her close and kissing her over and over, hard and deep. 

“Come for me, love. I want you to fucking come so hard,” Nicole demands. 

_ Love.  _ It’s a word they use so carefully, but it always affects Wynonna the same. She trembles under her, moaning against her mouth as she reaches her first climax. Her hands move to Nicole’s shoulders, clinging so tightly to her. Blue eyes are squeezed shut and she whimpers. 

"Nicole please –– fuck, please don't stop," she begs, breathless from coming so hard. Her head tips back and she musters as much strength as it takes to say, “I wanna get on my knees for you.”

Nicole growls low and deep in her throat. The image of it alone that flashes behind her eyes is almost enough to send her over the edge. _ Almost. _ But, she reels herself back and goes in for another harsh kiss, biting on Wynonna's lip, all the while still thrusting her hips hard. With her hand still on Wynonna's throat, she pulls back just enough and speaks, voice even rougher. 

"Open your eyes. Look in mine. That's it... I'm not gonna stop until you can't take it anymore, baby..." She promises, eyes punctuating the vow with sincerity. She continues, demanding and not asking, "Get on your knees for me, then. Let me give my baby exactly what you need..."

Wynonna makes another strangled sound and nods for Nicole. She moves up, pushing Nicole back gently. Nicole sets back on her knees and watches closely. Wynonna’s hands land on each of Nicole's shoulders when she rises up on her knees and smiles down at her before leaning in to kiss her deep. She kisses her until she can't breathe. 

The brunette is going to put on a show with the short time she has in control of herself. With carefulness, she turns around. Looking over her shoulder at Nicole, she settles on her knees and elbows, ass in the air and on display. She sways just so, batting her eyelashes and smirking.

Nicole can’t blink - too afraid to miss any of the way Wynonna’s acting for her now. The wetness coming out of Nicole drips onto her thighs and it makes her shudder. Wynonna’s strong, bare back makes Nicole drool. Nicole bites at her bottom lip and moans loudly. 

“Fuck, baby. You’re so fucking sexy... Fuck... Your ass...” All of the teasing from earlier is history now. Nicole moves once Wynonna is in place and lines herself up again, slamming back into her with force and ease. 

All of Wynonna's muscles tighten as she moans loudly and drops her forehead against the pillows, gripping the sheets and pressing her ass back against Nicole without hesitation. She falls into the rhythm Nicole sets easily, feeling even more full of her at this angle, feeling her deeper than before.

“God, you’re my pretty baby, aren’t you? All mine.” Nicole says with conviction. Her hands grip hard at the smooth flesh of Wynonna’s ass as she pounds into her from behind. Then, her palm begins to burn with the desire. She brings her hand down hard in a smack as she keeps fucking her. “So good for me... Such a good girl.”

"Fuck, Nicole.. God, you're so deep. You feel so good," Wynonna gives back for all the compliments and praises she's being given. 

Nicole always loves when Wynonna is vocal--loves to hear her speak, to hum along in the truck, anything. Hearing Wynonna like this makes Nicole feel dizzier than she’s ever felt. Nicole brings her hand down in another hard spank. Even fucking as deep as she knows she’s going, she still tries with every thrust to get deeper, deeper, deeper.

When Nicole smacks her ass, she whimpers and feels it in every nerve all over her body. She doesn't stop pushing back against her, taking every hard stroke even more when Nicole calls her  _ good girl, _ feeling it burn all over her. She rests her head against the pillow and grabs at the sheets harder. "Yours. Mmh, yeah, fuck… I'm your good girl, Daddy. All yours." 

The word falls from her lips without thought. She’s never called Nicole  _ daddy  _ before but fuck, if it’s not the most perfect way to describe the way the redhead has been behaving all night. 

_ Daddy. _ Something snaps within Nicole. One of her hands scratches roughly up Wynonna’s back so that she can thread her hand in Wynonna’s hair. She pulls lightly, just enough to make Wynonna look over her shoulder and watch the way that she’s getting fucked so hard. Her other hand comes down against her ass again and grabs hard. “Fucking say that again, baby…” Nicole looks and sounds  _ so gone. _ “Fuck yes, you’re my sweet, good baby. Say it again for Daddy.”

"Fuck," Wynonna whines, looking back over her shoulder the way Nicole wants her to and watching.  _ God _ , the look on her face, the sweat beading on her body, all those muscles rippling and tensing. “Fuck, Daddy..." Wynonna whimpers, mouth staying open as she keeps watching til she can't keep her eyes open anymore. "I'm yours, all yours -- everything. Fuck, Nicole don't fucking stop." Wynonna sounds completely destroyed and does her best to keep watching Nicole wreck her because she doesn't want to look away.

Every whine, every whimper, every pitiful little sound that escapes Wynonna's mouth adds fuel to the fire Wynonna's been fanning since she began acting like this bratty baby who only needs Nicole to do whatever she wants to her. That's all Nicole can even think of doing--making her bratty baby feel good, making her sore so she doesn't forget who she belongs to and who belongs to her. 

"That's fucking right, baby. You're mine," Nicole answers through gritted teeth as she fucks harder and harder, never relenting her pace. "God, you look like a fucking dream, Wynonna. No, fucking better than a dream" Finally, Nicole releases Wynonna's hair and lets her head fall limply forward. 

Wynonna's arms flex almost sinfully and Nicole reaches out before she can really think about it. She takes one wrist in her hand and then uses her other hand to bring Wynonna's other wrist to cross at the small of her back. She holds them together with one of her hands and grips tight at Wynonna's hip. "I want you to come again. Come hard for Daddy and let me hear you."

Wynonna whimpers pitifully and nestles her face into the pillow as she pushes her hips back to meet every forceful thrust. When big strong hands wrap around her wrists and pin them behind her back, Wynonna knows she's gonna come soon. "Fuck, Nicole.. Daddy… Yeah, yes. God, I'm gonna come please - Daddydaddy - fuck!" 

There will be bruises where Nicole's hands have been--around her wrists, on her hips. Wynonna wants them. She knows she's going to be sore and she welcomes it. Her orgasm completely runs through her, wrecking her and making her knees weak and thighs tremble violently. Her moan is loud and fades into a series of little whines and whimpers that don't stop as she keeps trembling, clenching over and over around the toy inside her.

This orgasm of Wynonna’s completely dismantles everything Nicole is gripping onto. She releases Wynonna’s wrists and falls forward with her own hands on the bed on either side of Wynonna’s waist. Nicole comes hard, stilling the toy at the deepest point as she falls forward. After a few long breaths, she presses sweet kisses to the bare skin of Wynonna’s back. “I’m here, Wynonna. Right here, my baby.”

Wynonna can barely keep her eyes open. It feels like every bit of energy and worry has been sucked out of her. She’s absolutely thoughtless except for Nicole. “Hmm... Nic,” she whimpers. She slowly lets her knees out from under herself and falls onto her side, curling up a little and opening her eyes to look up at Nicole. “Lay down, come here,” she requests, voice still soft.

Nicole saddens a little when she feels the toy slip out of Wynonna but knows that the other woman needs a bit of a breather. She watches as Wynonna curls up cutely and settles into a truly sated look-- _ pure bliss. _ Nicole takes her place lying with Wynonna without hesitation., reaching out to caress the skin she can reach. “I’m here, baby. Always.”

Wynonna moves into Nicole’s arms immediately, tucking her head under her chin and nuzzling her nose against her neck. She makes a few soft sounds as she tries to get closer to her, nothing ever being close enough. Her hand drifts over Nicole’s stomach and down her hip and thigh. 

“Always?” Wynonna asks softly, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it again.

Nicole wraps her arms around Wynonna, pulls her tightly into her arms. Having Wynonna like this is indescribable. When the rest of the world sees this hard, protective woman, Nicole sees her vulnerable and soft. She loves being the one to get  _ this  _ Wynonna. 

“Always, Wynonna Earp. I’m yours.” She turns her head to kiss Wynonna’s head softly while her hands smooth over her still-warm skin, cooling as the beads of sweat cool against the air of the room.

Wynonna presses Nicole back against the mattress and drapes herself across her chest. She hums contentedly, closing her eyes for a moment and just letting herself be held and kissed by this woman. A soft smile tugs at her lips and she finally gathers the strength to look up at her, feeling incredibly grateful and safe to be here, pressed against Nicole in the soft light of her bedroom. 

“I can’t believe that... doesn’t feel real. you’re really mine?” Wynonna pleads.

Nicole's hand comes up to tuck Wynonna's hair behind her ear before she caresses her cheek with her thumb carefully - the face of the woman she loves held softly in her hand. All those hopeless, lonely nights without Wynonna are nothing compared to even just this moment with her. 

"I always have been. I've only belonged to you since the second I met you. I'm completely and one-hundred percent yours," Nicole swears.

For a minute, Wynonna feels like the curse is already broken. No demons to kill. No monsters to fight. There’s only Nicole. She gets to just be here in Nicole's arms and they’ll be safe forever.  _ If only. _ She sighs softly, placing her hand over Nicole's on her cheek. Her eyebrows raise and she blinks, trying hard to hold in her tears. She replies, “I’ve always been yours too, I never wanted to be anything more.”

The tears shining in Wynonna's eyes make Nicole pull Wynonna closer against her body. No amount of proximity ever feels like she's as close to Wynonna as she needs to be. Nicole always aches to be one with Wynonna, completely connected always. She always feels whole when they're touching. Nicole grins wide and brings both hands to Wynonna's face after a moment and shakes her head a little, trying to quiet her own tears threatening to fall. 

One hand smooths back down over her back and settles on Wynonna's ass -- still radiating heat. Nicole winces a little. "Does it hurt, baby?"

Nicole’s hand against her ass almost feels cool. Wynonna bites at her bottom lip and chuckles. “My ass? A little. But I like it. I think it’s sexy.” 

She runs her hand over Nicole's abs and down, feeling the harness still on her hips. “Do  _ you _ feel sore? From your  _ workout _ ?” She raises an eyebrow, smirking. “I can tell you’ve had some practice with this thing... But since I’m the one who gets it from now on, I can’t complain too much.” She’s joking mostly, teasing Nicole. 

Nicole's eyes follow Wynonna's hand. She'd almost forgotten she's still wearing the harness with all the sweetness. "I haven't," Nicole answers, looking a little confused but still smiling. "When I said I didn't... You know I could never let anyone touch me like that and this kind of felt the same. It felt like it was too... Much. I haven't done this since the last time that we-- You're the only one who ever gets it and the only one who's ever gotten it. Guess I've just gotten stronger since the last time... Maybe... watched a few... videos." Nicole reddens a little at the last admission, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

Wynonna looks at Nicole in confusion for a moment before what she’s saying really hits her. it takes her breath away completely. She feels chills over her whole body. Nicole just fucked her  _ so hard  _ and  _ so good _ that she felt like she couldn’t even see straight. She’s the only one who got that from Nicole in all these years. At the same time that it’s so incredibly sexy to think about, it’s also incredibly sweet. 

Wynonna pushes herself up so that she’s sitting and leaning on her arm. Her free hand runs over Nicole’s abs, eyebrows raising when she mentions being stronger. She surely is. Even back then, she’d been strong but her leanness had more bulk now. The way she’d taken Wynonna made her feel weak. 

“Baby...” Wynonna smiles, her voice low when Nicole reddens at the mention of having watched porn. Seeing Nicole get shy and turn red makes her heart do flips, especially after all the things Nicole has done to her--especially tonight.

“I was just calling you Daddy a few minutes ago and you’re getting shy over porn?” Wynonna teases, slinging her leg over Nicole’s thighs and straddling them, moving forward so that the toy rests against her belly. Nicole's hands almost instinctively go to rest on Wynonna's hips. 

Nicole turns her head off to the side to look away and smile softly when Wynonna pokes fun at her for getting bashful. After the way she'd just handled Wynonna, she realizes how incredibly silly it is for her to have been nervous about admitting to watching videos. Especially -- like Wynonna said -- after she'd just been called Daddy... In moans and screams. 

“You’re so... perfect. Really. Fucking. Perfect. God, you always have been,” Wynonna muses, running her hands all over Nicole. “I remember the last time… and I remember the first.” Wynonna laughs a little bit at the memory. “You were so worried but God, you looked so hot and beautiful and when you came from fucking me like that... Jesus, Nicole... and now... all these muscles...you could just do whatever you want with me couldn’t you?”

Nicole's hips push up against her control and she bites at her bottom lip through all the words being spoken to her. "Yeah, I could," Nicole says with confidence, voice lowered again. "I will... As many times as you want me to... Every time you want me to...  _ Handle you..." _ Nicole pushes her thumbs hard into Wynonna's hips, grabbing hard. More bruises for later. "I can do it all day... All night. It makes me come so hard every time I get to fuck you like this."

Wynonna feels herself redden when Nicole responds, her whole body burning at the thought of Nicole  _ handling _ her. “Yeah? All night long?” Wynonna taunts, wrapping her hand around the toy. 

She glances down, gathering saliva in her mouth before spitting a considerable amount onto the toy. She has to break the trail by wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Wynonna smirks again, rubbing her thumb over the head of the toy and stroking it slowly to coat it with her saliva. 

“How could I ever stop wanting you like that? Your big, strong hands... Holding me down while you fuck me.... Bruising me. Choking me. All while your _ big cock _ is inside me...” Wynonna groans. “You wanna put it in me again, Daddy? Can I ride it?” Wynonna smirks, rolling her hips. She can feel her wetness drip down, knowing it’s falling onto Nicole’s thighs.

"Fuck, Wynonna..." Nicole makes another strangled noise. "Fuck _ yes _ , baby, I want to be inside you again. Filling you up..." Nicole pulls at Wynonna's waist, edging her up higher towards the toy so that Wynonna can be in a better position to maneuver and line herself up. "C'mon, sweet girl. I want to see you take it again... So bad."

“How bad?” Wynonna asks. 

Nicole feels frustration build in every cell of her being when Wynonna doesn't immediately start sinking down on the toy. Her arms shake a little with the restraint she has to exhibit to keep her hands where they are. "So fucking bad, Wynonna. Fuck!" She forces out, teeth and jaw clenched. 

Wynonna releases the grip on the toy and presses her hips forward, grinding against it. It presses down into Nicole’s abs and Wynonna continues to work her hips back and forth slowly, dragging her pussy over it. Her wetness coats it and glistens in the low light. “How bad do you wanna fuck me again? Like this?” Wynonna asks again, stilling for a moment. Her hands wander over Nicole’s nipples and toy with them. “You see how wet I still am for you, Nicole? God, I want you to fuck me. I  _ need _ it. But now? I wanna hear  _ you _ beg.”

The sight of Wynonna's pussy sliding over the toy, over and over... Nicole feels drunk and dazed as she stares, half-lidded and mouth parted, eyebrows pulled together. "Nnhgh, 'Nonna..." She whispers, almost too quiet to be heard. Nicole presses into Wynonna's touch on her nipples, desperate for release. "Fuck, Wynonna. Please!  _ Please _ fucking take it inside. Please, sink down on my cock and ride me, baby. Please let me fuck you again.  _ Please! _ " Nicole grips harder at Wynonna's hips and guides her to move against the toy, despite Wynonna's effort to still herself. "Baby..." She growls the word and looks up to Wynonna with a wild look on her face.

Wynonna can’t stifle her moans or her whimpers when Nicole is begging and pleading. Everything in her is screaming to just give Nicole what she wants, what they both want and just slide onto it but there’s a burning need inside of her that needs to see how far she can push Nicole--how wild she can really make her. 

Wynonna’s eyebrow quirks, both her hands finding Nicole’s shoulders and pressing down. She lifts her hips, hovering over the toy. She feels the wetness dripping out of her and onto it, running down the side of it. She lowers her hips slightly, her pussy barely grazing against the toy. It’s just enough to make Nicole think she’s going to finally sink down on it before she pulls her hips back again. 

Nicole slams her head back onto the pillow in frustration, growling at the same time

A low chuckle leaves Wynonna and she leans down to press kisses against Nicole’s chest, swirling her tongue over her nipple. “Yes?” her voice is soft and sweet, batting her lashes in response. “I thought you could do whatever you wanted? Do it, then... If you need it so bad... Make me take it, Nicole. Make me ride you. Make. Me.”

"Fucking hell, you're such a brat sometimes," Nicole comments through gritted teeth. Nicole moves a hand to Wynonna's reddened ass and lifts her and moves her other hand to line the toy, moaning when she feels it coated in Wynonna's spit and come. Within the second, she brings Wynonna's hips down hard, forcing her to take it all in again. 

"Is this what you need, baby?" Nicole asks, voice scratchy. Both hands go back to her hips now and she starts to guide Wynonna up and down on the length of the toy. Nicole plants her feet on the bed and starts to bring her hips up to meet every movement. "Take it... Take Daddy's cock."

“Fuck, Nicole... Fuck, Yeah.. Yes, God just like that.” Wynonna’s head falls back and a strangled moan leaves her, her hands grasping and clinging onto Nicole’s body. She rocks her hips with the movements, picking up Nicole’s harsh rhythm quickly. She whimpers, falling forward a bit. “Oh god, Daddy...” Wynonna bites her lip until she tastes blood. “Yes, fuck me, Daddy. Just like that, god, your big cock.. so deep.”

Nicole is absolutely carnal now. All she knows is she needs Wynonna to feel this inside of her for the rest of the night, for all of tomorrow, for days to come. Nicole needs Wynonna to feel the pure need in every thrust of her hips and harsh feel of her hands. It wrecks Nicole to see Wynonna struggling to cling to her, to reach out and try to ground herself and keep up with her pace. She smiles in a dark way, amused to have this effect over her. 

No one would ever know the extent of Nicole's control when they’re behind closed doors and it makes Nicole fuck her even harder. This is their secret -- their love and their needs. All theirs. Nicole sees the bit of blood in Wynonna's mouth and it actually makes Nicole hotter. 

"That's my girl. My good girl." Nicole spanks Wynonna again, keeping one hand guiding her hips and the other bringing punishing smacks to the already ruined ass of the woman on top. Her hand soothes the reddened flesh and smooths up Wynonna's back, pulling her forward. "Come here, baby..." Nicole beckons and brings Wynonna flush against her front so that she can bring their lips together and taste the metallic flavor of Wynonna's bleeding lip, groaning loudly when she does, pushing her hips up faster and harder.

Wynonna lifts her head enough to see the red liquid smeared across Nicole’s lips and down her chin and her eyebrows pull together as she tightens around the toy. “Fuck, Nic... I’m-- Fuck, ‘m gonna come.” Her voice is breathy, pitched, and weak. Nicole has every ounce of her power.

Nicole wraps her arms around Wynonna's back crossing them, settling her hands on Wynonna's shoulders to hold her firmly in place as her legs continue to work hard to keep the bruising pace of her thrusts. She takes in every detail of Wynonna's face--the furrowed brow, every inch of her skin a deep red color, eyes shining against the contrast of her skin, lips red from blood and swollen from her kisses. She looks so beautiful and so  _ hers _ . 

Nicole can feel her own climax building at the sight and sound of the woman she loves more than anything in the world. "Me, too, baby," she manages through ragged breaths. "C'mon, that's it... Come for Daddy. God, I love having you like this. Taking my cock so good." Nicole feels her climax begin to crash over her. "I'm gonna-- Come on, sweet girl. Come for me. Come with me." 

Wynonna falls over the edge as soon as Nicole begs her to come with her.. God, she comes so hard, falling hard against Nicole’s chest as her whole body jerks and trembles with the intensity of it. “Holy shit...” she breathes, eyes screwed shut. Her hand reaches up, touching Nicole’s face before tangling in her hair. The other presses against her neck and Wynonna just holds her there, tight. She pulls in a few ragged breaths, trying to come down. “D-don’t move yet, please... fuck I wanna-- I wanna still feel you inside while you hold me.”

Nicole comes the instant after Wynonna does. She can feel the way the toy moves inside of Wynonna when her pussy tightens around it with each wave of her orgasm. It's impossible not to come when she knows she's made Wynonna feel this good. Nicole's arms tighten around Wynonna, never letting her go for even a second as her own hips writhe and her climax spills out of her and onto the sheets below through, spilling through the harness. 

"I'm not letting you go, Wynonna. I've got you." She rolls her hips up very softly, so Wynonna can feel that she's still inside. "You feel so good, Wynonna. So good."

Wynonna lifts her head just a little, pressing her lips to Nicole’s and drinking in her moans. The feeling of her hips rolling up, directing her attention to the presence of the toy makes her whimper. She bites down on Nicole’s lip softly before kissing it and nuzzling against her cheek. “ _ You _ feel good...you have no idea.”

"I am covered in you, Wynonna..." Nicole rolls her hips again, feeling the evidence of Wynonna's orgasms rubbing against the bare skin around the harness. "I think I have a little bit of an idea about how good I feel..."

Wynonna smiles against Nicole’s cheek, pressing soft lingering kisses across her face. “So cocky... literally.” Wynonna chuckles at her own joke, the laugh turning into a whimper. “God, you should be though. I’m gonna be so sore tomorrow... I can’t wait.” 

“We made a pretty big mess, huh?” Wynonna asks, moving again in a way that she knows will make Nicole feel the wetness between her legs again. “I don’t want you to pull out but if you do... you can get out of that sticky harness and we can clean each other up.” Wynonna purrs against her ear, taking the lobe between her teeth before kissing down her neck.

"Fuck, baby are you sure you can handle it?" Nicole asks, more concern than anything in her voice. "I mean I need to taste you. I'm fucking drooling I need it so bad, but, I want it to feel good... I don't want it to hurt."

Wynonna lays her palm flat against Nicole’s cheek, looking down at her. She moves her head so that they’re looking into each other’s eyes. “Nicole, you could never hurt me... this...” She moves her finger down to Nicole’s mouth, letting it drift over her swollen lips and brush against her tongue. “...could never hurt me. I need to taste you, too. So bad, baby.” 

Slowly, Wynonna pulls herself off the toy. She whimpers when it isn’t inside of her anymore, immediately feeling way too empty. Wynonna kisses down Nicole’s sweat-soaked body so that she can move to free Nicole from the harness. She tosses it off to the side of the bed and groans when she sees just how wet Nicole is under there. Her thighs shimmer with the amount of come that has already spilled out of her and Wynonna hasn’t even gotten the chance to touch her. 

Nicole watches her carefully, shifting her hips to help Wynonna pull off the harness. She feels the cool air hit her skin where she's soaked and shivers. "Are we gonna do this together, baby?" She licks her lips and reaches for Wynonna, desperate to have her laid over her again, this time with her face between her legs.

It takes everything in Wynonna not to lean in and start eating Nicole out immediately. Nicole’s voice and her hands reaching out for her pulls her back. Wynonna wipes the drool away from her mouth, whimpering. “God, yeah,” she whines before moving to straddle Nicole’s face. 

Once they’re settled, Wynonna doesn’t wait. She leans in and begins licking at the incredible wetness between Nicole’s legs, a heavy moan leaves her at the taste and the feeling. Her hands dig into Nicole’s thighs as she pushes them apart to taste the woman as fully as possible.

Nicole sees exactly how red Wynonna’s ass is when she turns around. There are no handprints, just a beating redness all over.  _ Fuck that is going to hurt tomorrow.  _

Nicole wraps her arms around Wynonna’s thighs and immediately pulls her down against her tongue. She drags it up slowly and pushes into Wynonna’s entrance. The heat she finds there makes her groan. She’s still a little loosened from having just been fucked by the toy so Nicole can push deeply inside with her tongue. Her hands find Wynonna’s ass, spreading her. Nicole pulls back, chin dripping, and looks hungrily at the tight hole of Wynonna’s ass. She can’t help herself... her tongue trails higher and she licks Wynonna there.

Wynonna grasps at the sheets beneath them and whines against Nicole’s pussy when she feels her tongue enter her. The suspense of not being able to see Nicole, to know what she’s gonna do makes it even hotter. There’s a tinge of pain as Nicole grasps her stinging ass, but when she feels her tongue  _ there _ for the first time she thinks she might crumble. “Fuck,” Wynonna hisses, clinging to Nicole and pushing her hips back against her tongue, aching for more of it. “Oh my god! Fuck that feel...” Her whimper cuts off the rest of her sentence. She decides to stop trying to speak and buries her face in Nicole’s pussy again, licking as much of Nicole as she can manage.

Nicole hadn’t been thinking much when she had put her tongue on Wynonna’s ass. All she knew was she wanted to lick her there. With the way Wynonna reacts and pushes back against her, she knows she’s doing something right. She smirks and licks with more enthusiasm, rimming her and pushing her tongue inside just a little. It’s so tight. All the while, Nicole is falling apart under Wynonna’s tongue. Her toes are curling as she feels her orgasm building. She whines and groans, and doesn’t let up even a second of licking at Wynonna, spurred on by her own pleasure.

Wynonna feels like she’s going to come already when she feels Nicole’s tongue pushing against her. Her licking is faltered and for a moment or two, it’s just her moaning and whimpering against Nicole’s pussy. She whines, pushing back against Nicole even more without a thought. “Fuck, Daddy, “ she whines against Nicole before dipping her tongue into Nicole’s pussy again. 

Nicole absolutely loves having Wynonna like this--rimming her asshole and making her feel good. The way that Nicole loves Wynonna's ass is no secret to anyone, least of all Wynonna, but she's sure that it's reached a whole new level in this moment. The thing she loves the most is how much Wynonna loves that Nicole loves her ass. 

When Wynonna calls her Daddy again, it makes Nicole jerk. She maneuvers so that she can put two fingers slowly into Wynonna's pussy, moving carefully and slowly so as not to hurt her. "Good girl, baby. You like that don't you?" Every word sounds choked out of her through moans. "I'm gonna come so hard for you, baby. Please keep eating me. It's all for you, Wynonna." With those words spoken, Nicole puts her mouth back where it was, licking around the tight hole.

Wynonna whimpers loudly when Nicole’s fingers press into her from behind. She’s gentle and Wynonna welcomes it, even with the dull ache that comes with it. Nicole begging so sweetly for her to not stop eating her spurs her on, blurring her vision with pleasure. Nearly the second Nicole’s tongue is back against her ass she feels her orgasm hit her. “Fuck Nicole, oh god,” she whimpers, hips jerking as she comes, tightening around Nicole’s fingers.

Wynonna's tongue on her makes her own orgasm hit before Wynonna pulls off to moan her name. It makes her whole body shake and tense and relax over and over. She struggles to keep her tongue moving against Wynonna and stills her fingers, but it’s enough. Nicole pulls back in time to see Wynonna coming and spilling out all over her chin, neck, and chest... So much for  _ cleaning each other up _ . 

With Wynonna tightening on her fingers and coming all over her chest, Nicole's orgasm intensifies and her head rolls back and hits the pillow hard. "Yes, Wynonna, fuckfuckfuck. Unngh. God, fuck!" Her fingers slip out of Wynonna and she breathes hard for a few moments before turning her head to lazily press kisses on the backs of Wynonna's thighs, humming in bliss. "Sweet baby..."

Wynonna’s head rests against Nicole’s thigh, trying to catch up with breathing. She presses her own kisses to Nicole’s thighs where she can, a soft smile on her face when Nicole’s soft sweet voice calls her  _ sweet _ . 

Eventually, Wynonna rolls off of Nicole and moves slowly to lay at her side, resting her head against her shoulder and draping her arm and leg over her middle. Nicole’s chest and face are soaked in her come and it makes her shiver. She leans in, pressing kisses over the soaked skin before licking at the wetness coated there. The taste of herself draws another moan from her. Wynonna licks and cleans for a few moments before settling down against her love again, smiling up at her in the low light. 

“Fuck, baby...” Nicole almost whines, her tone is low though. Nicole brings her fingers under Wynonna’s chin and tilts her head up so that she can lean down and capture her lips in a very slow, sweet kiss, moving her tongue against hers. After several long moments, Nicole pulls out of the kiss with her eyes still closed for seconds as she lets the feelings wash over her. When she opens her eyes, she looks deeply into Wynonna’s, searching for the soul she is in love with and finding it easily. “I am going to spend forever at your side. You know that, right?”

Wynonna nods softly at first before she can manage to make words come out. “Yeah. Yes, I do.” Wynonna has known since they were teenagers, even if she could never say so before. “I-I feel really lucky that you wanna spend your forever with me.”

The times of Wynonna's uncertainty during the early months of their relationship years ago still swam around in her mind sometimes. Nicole would always aim to qualm those fears. Hearing that Wynonna _ does  _ know, that she has finally allowed herself to know, is everything. "Everything you do... Even your smart mouth and your sass... When you're protective… It all reminds me where I belong… Right here--with you." Nicole reddens a little. "I'm sorry for getting so sappy. I just-- I wanted to say all this for so long. I don't want to waste any more time not telling you how much you mean to me."

“You’re the most fucking adorable person in the world. Don’t you dare be sorry, Haught.” Wynonna says, love overflowing in her voice. “You make me feel like a princess, it’s stupid.” 

"You are a princess, 'Nonna. My princess... Any time you wanna be... It’s not stupid, baby." Nicole's arms tighten around Wynonna and hold her close. "Always have been..." 

Wynonna smiles softly, resting her hand against Nicole’s abs. “I’m always your princess. Don’t tell anyone though, I still gotta seem like a badass.” She laughs softly. 

"Oh, I'm gonna tell everyone," Nicole teases. "I'm gonna get you one of those pink 'Daddy's Little Princess' shirts and make you wear it everywhere. And I'll get one that says 'Daddy' just so there's no confusion..." The image makes Nicole's grin spread wide enough to make her cheeks ache. The thought of Wynonna in a shirt with those words... much less a pink one... Nicole thinks she might just get one for her as a joke.

Wynonna laughs harder as Nicole teases her. She can see the two of them now--walking around Purgatory like that… _ Yeah, right _ . Wynonna would never admit aloud that the  _ joke  _ sounded sexy and exciting. 

They sit for a moment in comfortable silence. Nicole chews at the skin on the inside of her lip as she thinks about what she's just done. "Was that-- Did you like that, Wyn?" Nicole asks. "Me licking you the way I did..."

Wynonna feels her cheeks redden as she smiles again, making shapes on Nicole’s skin with her fingers. Wynonna has to bite her lip as she thinks about what Nicole had done… She shivers just thinking about it. “Jesus, yeah... Nicole, it was so sexy. And felt so fucking good.  _ So good,” _ Wynonna assures, her breath catching as the act keeps replaying over and over in her mind. Wynonna tries to imagine how Nicole looked licking her like that… the visual pulls a soft sound of desire from her. 

Nicole relaxes as the woman in her arms assures her it felt good and sexy. Nicole echoes the soft sound as she sinks her teeth into her own lip. "Good..." she breathes out, chest heaving a little as she thinks about the way it felt to have her tongue on that tight little hole. "Sorry I didn't ask first... I just couldn't resist. Your ass just looked so hot... All red and warm... Mmm..." Nicole shivers herself now as her eyes close and she can see herself spreading Wynonna's ass again. 

“You don’t have to be sorry, baby…seriously… It was a really sexy surprise.” Wynonna mutters, warming up thinking about how Nicole really hadn’t been able to resist. Wynonna hums softly, dragging her nails against Nicole’s skin a bit. “You can do that whenever you want…or whatever else you want... To my ass,” Wynonna confirms, lifting her head a bit to look at Nicole. 

All of the air leaves Nicole's lungs as the extent of Wynonna’s words settle into her bones. "Baby..." Nicole speaks low, her voice dangerous again. She looks dazed. Wrecked. Lost in her own head, full of thoughts of Wynonna as she stares at the woman. Nicole brings her nails to graze lightly over Wynonna's forearm as Wynonna continues her own touches on Nicole's skin.

Wynonna notices the dazed way Nicole is looking at her. It’s primal and it makes Wynonna’s tired body heat up again. Wynonna wishes she could be in Nicole’s head for a second, to know all the things she must be thinking about right now.

"Do you think you could come like that?" Nicole questions, leaning down to run her tongue over Wynonna's split lip. With their lips still touching, she breathes, "Would you come just from me fucking your ass?"

Wynonna’s eyebrows raise, grinning wickedly. “I think I could come just from listening to you  _ talk _ about it, so…” Wynonna taunts, whimpering when Nicole’s tongue brushes against her stinging lip. “Fuck... Yeah, I could. I  _ so _ could,” Wynonna finally decides, knowing that no matter what Nicole does to her, it’ll wreck her completely. 

Nicole feels her arms start to tingle in her biceps, down her forearms and settle in her fingers. She's desperate to touch Wynonna again... But the thought of making Wynonna come from just talking... or from being buried deep in her ass.... She doesn't know what she wants first... How to organize her desires. She knows the both of them are exhausting themselves... Tomorrow would be fun... She knows they'll both be aching. 

"You want me to tell you all the dirty thoughts I'm having?" Nicole teases. 

Wynonna nuzzles in close to Nicole, smiling and nodding. Nicole is always so buttoned up and to most people probably seems so innocent, so good. She is those things, but she’s also this…this sexy Daddy for Wynonna. 

"Wynonna, baby, you already know how much I love your ass, don't you?”

“Yeah, I know how much you love my ass,” Wynonna says softly. “I didn’t know… that you have such a hard time fighting the urge to fuck it.” Wynonna teases back, biting gently on her lip as she keeps listening.

“God… Sometimes when you rub it against me in your sleep, it's all I can do not to start teasing it... I've always wondered what you would feel like... And mmmm..." Nicole closes her eyes and the look of bliss on her face is clear. 

She moves her lips to Wynonna's cheek and kisses softly, brushing her lips to Wynonna's ear and speaking lowly right into it. She turns her body so that she can smooth her hand softly to get a gentle handful of Wynonna's ass, careful not to hurt her. "It's so tight, 'Nonna. I wonder if I could make you come just from sticking my tongue inside... Fucking you like that... What do you think, princess?"

All Nicole’s words fill her with heat and her… sixth? seventh? whatever the hell number wind takes her over. “God, Nic… anything. You could do anything and make me come. Fuck, it felt so good having your tongue on me... in me.” She takes a moment to soak in the prospect of what might happen next, desperate to know more of what’s going on in Nicole’s head. “How long is always? How long have you wanted that? Wondered about it? Tell me more, daddy?” 

Nicole takes a moment to think. "I think the first time I ever thought about it was at the lake that summer. You just kept walking around in your bathing suit... Your ass peeking out under the edges and taunting me... I kept wondering what it would feel like... Back then, I hadn't done as much... research... as I have now. I wasn't ready yet.” 

Wynonna’s jaw drops a little thinking back to that time all those years ago… just knowing that Nicole had been thinking about this then, to some extent makes her feel the excessive new wetness between her legs. 

Nicole moves her head back so that she can look directly into Wynonna's eyes when she says the next part. "Every part of you is so beautiful and perfect, sweet girl. Your ass, though... So full in my hands. Seeing it red and ruined from spanking... After you swayed and put on that show for Daddy... I couldn't take it anymore when it was right there in front of me. Your tight asshole... begging for my tongue..."

“Fuck,” Wynonna mumbles, thinking of how Nicole had spanked her hard enough that her ass was still burning. “Jesus, Nic… was it worth it? After all that time… all that waiting… to finally lick me like that, put your tongue in me… I know you want more than that inside me, I know you want it deep but was-- Was what you took tonight worth all the waiting?” 

Nicole leans in and runs her nose along Wynonna's, a sweet gesture in the middle of all this filth. "Of course it was worth it, my princess. Of course it was. More than worth it. Everything you give me is more than worth anything I wait for or go through..." Nicole needs Wynonna to know. No matter what... No matter how depraved... Everything is always enough. Always.

Wynonna’s eyes soften for a moment when Nicole promises that it’s always worth it, that it’s always enough. The reassurance that Nicole always willingly gives her makes her chest ache with happiness. Nicole had always been this way, always eager to let Wynonna know she was loved and cared for. Never making her beg for that. 

“You’ve started something now… I loved feeling you like that so much.. I bet I’d come right away with you really fucking my ass.” Wynonna teases, her voice light and feigning innocence even as she says these dirty things. 

Nicole feels come spilling out of her slowly, leaking onto her thigh, as the conversation keeps winding her up more and more. With Wynonna talking back to her now, contributing to her fantasies, Nicole doesn’t know how much longer she can last just  _ talking  _ about it... Nicole squeezes her thighs together to relieve the ache. 

"Oh, baby..." She brushes her lips against Wynonna's but doesn't kiss her. "You want Daddy to give you a taste? I'd be  _ so _ happy to get behind you, spread your ass apart..." Nicole has to stop because her body shudders and a guttural sound rumbles in her chest at the thought. She swallows and clears her throat, lower now. "And stick my tongue back in... Deeper if you want... Really fuck that tight hole with my tongue... Loosen it up a bit... And push my finger in... If you think you can handle another orgasm, baby..." Nicole challenges, her voice sickeningly sweet and dark.

Wynonna moans, pushing herself up from Nicole’s side and sitting up on her knees, arms still on either side of Nicole, their faces still close. “Please, Daddy? Mmhm, I can handle it. Please do it.” Wynonna pleads, eyes wide and eyebrows pulled together. She feels her own wetness run down the inside of her thigh now that she’s up and begins shifting impatiently. 

Nicole growls low and leans forward to kiss Wynonna hard, pushing her tongue into Wynonna's mouth and licking deep. One of her hands tangles into Wynonna's hair and she grabs a fistful. She tugs, but not hard enough to pull Wynonna away from her mouth. Nicole finally does pull away moments later and loves the expression on Wynonna's face. "You tell me if it gets to be too much. Okay, princess?" 

Wynonna nods fervently, even though she’s pretty confident that it won’t be too much, that she’ll keep begging for more and more of whatever Nicole will give to her forever. It’s still incredibly sweet and sexy that Nicole assures her to tell her if it gets to be too much, that Nicole puts her first and just wants to make her feel good. She’s never had this with anyone else.

Nicole slowly moves up and away from Wynonna. On Nicole's way towards the foot of the bed, she presses kisses down Wynonna's back. Wynonna gets comfortable as Nicole makes her way behind her, looking over her shoulder the whole time, not wanting to miss a thing the woman does. 

Nicole settles between Wynonna's legs and feels the drool at the corner of her mouth... The curve of Wynonna's back... Her hair cascading around her shoulders... Her ass waiting to be fucked... "Oh god..." Nicole breathes out, not meaning too. Nicole puts her hands on Wynonna's hips and pulls her up a little, putting her ass at the position she wants it. At this angle, Nicole can already see Wynonna's asshole and her dripping pussy. 

Nicole gathers the extra saliva in her mouth and leans forward. Both hands spread Wynonna open and she lets the spit drop slowly onto her asshole, watching it run down towards her pussy. 

Wynonna bites her lip as she watches the redhead spit, not being able to contain the mewling sounds that come out at the sight. “Fuck, Nicole,” she whimpers, feeling the saliva move over the sensitive skin of her asshole and drip down her pussy.

"You ready, baby?" Nicole asks gently.

“Please, Daddy.” Wynonna begs, nodding again. 

Nicole nods, feeling her restraint slipping again as the reality starts to crash into her. She leans down and starts to slowly push her tongue into Wynonna's waiting asshole.

Wynonna has to drop her head forward when she feels Nicole’s tongue on her ass again.  _ So much for watching. _ A loud deep sound falls from her lips, pulled out of the depths of her chest as Nicole’s tongue starts to push into her. “Oh god, fuck!” She whines, the feeling of bliss and pleasure completely encompassing her. Wynonna feels like she can’t move for a moment, but then she feels her hips pushing slightly back against Nicole, seeking out more of her. “Hmmh, you feel so good, Daddy,” She moans, pouty and bratty just the way Nicole likes her. 

The brattier Wynonna acts, the more unhinged Nicole becomes... She knows it works the other way around, too, so they're going to both be unintelligible messes soon enough. Nicole works her tongue around Wynonna's hole, wriggling it as best as she can in the tightness. It's loosening the slightest bit and Nicole knows it's because Wynonna's becoming more comfortable. She smiles a bit and continues to push her tongue inside, moaning as she feels Wynonna push back on her, seeking more. 

Nicole moves her hands to the top of Wynonna's ass and pulls her back more, trying to push her tongue as far as she possibly can. She moves it within Wynonna slightly and hums every time Wynonna clenches. She starts to pull her head back... And then push forward, slowly fucking Wynonna with her strong, long tongue.

Wynonna’s lips part, mouth hanging open as Nicole begins to fuck her. Pushing her tongue in and pulling back again and again. It feels so fucking good. Wynonna feels her pussy throb and tighten as Nicole fucks her ass, each movement making her moan and gasp. “Fuck, your tongue feels… Fuck--mmhm--perfect,” Wynonna whines, biting her own lip again. She musters some strength and pushes up just enough to look back at Nicole again for a second, watching her movement, the devious smile on her face as she fucks her. “God,” Wynonna groans, head dropping back against her arm and her hips pushing back into Nicole readily. “Please don’t stop, Daddy…fuck, please.” 

Nicole rubs her hands softly over the firm flesh of Wynonna's ass, grabbing and massaging her sweetly as her tongue continues to work for a few more minutes. She slowly pulls her head back to look at the way Wynonna's asshole seems the slightest bit more open. Nicole rims the hole one more time. She takes her own middle and pointer finger into her mouth, coating them both with all the excess saliva in her mouth. She can feel spit running out around the corners of her mouth. 

When Nicole pulls away, Wynonna whimpers loudly, looking over her shoulder again with a pleading look, only to see Nicole with two fingers in her mouth. “Oh my god,” Wynonna groans, watching Nicole wet and suck her own long fingers. Fingers that she knows are gonna be inside her soon. 

With her fingers and Wynonna soaked, she looks up at Wynonna and smiles softly. "I'm going to put a finger in, baby. I'll go so slow. Let Daddy know what you need. If you can..." She adds the last bit with a smug look. Slowly, she takes her middle finger and begins to push it in, waiting for Wynonna to tell her when it's okay to move and go deeper.

Wynonna’s eyes flutter shut, feeling the slow stretch as Nicole’s finger pushes into her ass. “Holy hell,” Wynonna gasps, gripping the pillow tight. At first, there’s a feeling of pressure but once Wynonna is stretched enough and Nicole’s finger is just inside, it becomes a feeling of ecstasy and she wants more. “Fuck me, Nicole! Please, y-you can move. Please move! Please fuck me, Daddy.” Wynonna’s words come out hurried and whiny, followed by a stream of pitiful noises. 

Nicole obliges Wynonna’s request and pushes her finger in deeper, slowly until she's disappeared to the knuckle. "Fuck, 'Nonna... Fuck, it's so fucking tight..." Nicole tries to figure out what the hell she's trying to say, but she keeps letting loose a stream of  _ damns, fucks, and babys _ . She starts to pump slowly and firmly into Wynonna's ass. "Such a good girl for Daddy. Taking it in the ass for me," Nicole states once she's regained some of her sense. "You love this, don't you?"

Wynonna shivers all over at how utterly wrecked Nicole sounds already. The things Nicole is saying are absolutely filthy and Wynonna feels every single one throbbing in her pussy. Wynonna can barely think straight, but she nods and whines in response to Nicole. “Mmhmm, Yeah. Fuck, Daddy, yes,” she groans, “Fuck your… mouth, Nicole. God, it’s so sexy,” She pushes on, saying the only things she can think about. The fact that Nicole is fucking her and saying such dirty things… the same woman who had been blushing not long ago while trying to tell Wynonna she’d watched porn. “You’re so fucking hot, Nic,” she manages, fingers clawing at the pillowcase and the sheets, anything she can grip. 

Nicole's eyes fix on her finger moving in and out of Wynonna and then drop to the wetness glistening and dripping out of her pussy. Fuck, it's so sexy to see Wynonna spilling out like this from being fucked in the ass. Nicole could never have dreamed it would be this sexy. 

"You like hearing all the filthy things I think when I'm fucking you?” Nicole continues, knowing that it’s driving Wynonna crazy. “Right now, I'm thinking about how your pussy is fucking dripping, almost fucking pouring onto the bed. Can you feel that, ‘Nonna? Mine is, too, you know. I'm fucking soaked watching you like this. I think I'm gonna fuckin' come like this," Nicole tells Wynonna breathlessly, all the while, her pace of her finger picking up and going deeper, curling and fucking her a bit more recklessly.

Wynonna’s eyes shut, a content smile on her face while Nicole fucks her. “Fuckfuckfuck, Nicole! Daddy, yeah I can feel it… Mmmh you can put your fingers in my pussy if you w-want? Another finger in my ass? You can fuck me in both holes, Please, mmhm - want you to come, too, Daddy.”

"Fuck, yeah-- Fuck, okay baby you fucking tell me if--" Nicole starts to shake a little all over, buzzing with excitement and on the precipice of another orgasm. "Tell me if it hurts," Nicole says darkly. Nicole shifts, bringing her free hand to Wynonna's pussy, sliding two fingers in with incredible ease, deeper than she intends because of how wet she is. "Fuck Wynonna, fuck-- You're so fucking wet, god." 

“It’s for you, fuck, it’s all for you.” Wynonna whines, feeling Nicole’s fingers sink deep into her pussy. The dull ache is more intense for a second before Wynonna is in bliss again, feeling so incredibly full with Nicole in both her holes.

Nicole then considers the other request--another finger in her ass. She growls again, letting her pointer finger trail into the wetness all around Wynonna's pussy and coat her finger completely. She stills her fingers in Wynonna's pussy while she lines up her pointer finger on her other hand with Wynonna's asshole. "Relax, sweet girl. It's only me, okay? I just want to make my baby feel good..." She starts to push inside of Wynonna's ass with two fingers, slowly.

Nicole’s voice softens, kind and coaxing, trying to relax her and to calm her down. It works like a fucking charm. Soon, both of Nicole’s fingers are in her ass and two from the other hand are in her pussy.  _ Fuck _ , Wynonna can’t believe it. She can’t form words, not coherent ones. Not while Nicole is fucking her like this. All that comes out are whimpers and moans and other stupidly pitiful noises, sometimes Nicole’s name, or  _ Daddy _ or  _ baby _ … Wynonna can’t keep up anymore; she’s not controlling her tongue. 

Nicole feels dizzy, filling Wynonna in both holes, fucking her deep and hard. She can feel her own pussy tightening every single time she feels Wynonna closing in around her fingers. Fuck, she's going to fall apart and she's scared for a second that she might come before Wynonna and screw the whole fucking thing up. But she doesn't.

“Yes… Nic.. D-daddy, I’m gonna.. Fuck.” Wynonna breaks, her orgasm hits her like a fucking train. She feels the wetness rush out of her hard and fast.  _ So much of it. _ Her whole body trembles and shakes intensely and she feels like she’s going to collapse. She feels like she’s going to fucking pass out. “Nicole… fuck,” she whines, trembling as she tightens over and over again around Nicole’s fingers. For a while, it feels like she’s never gonna stop coming. 

Nicole's never seen Wynonna come so fucking much, so hard... She feels it hit her belly and her thighs and that does her in. Nicole pulls her fingers from Wynonna and has to brace herself on the bed, falling forward with her face pressed against the warm flesh of Wynonna's back. Nicole comes hard, shaking violently. She's not sure how long she lies there, coming. She can feel Wynonna trembling too. She wipes her hands off on the sheets. 

Finally, she weakly crawls up to collapse beside Wynonna. She presses sweet kisses over Wynonna's wrecked face. "I’m here… Right here, baby… I’ve got you" Kisses fill each pause. She brings her hand up to brush Wynonna's hair out of the way. "Right here, Nonna." Her voice is soft and gentle every time, exhausted and breathless.

Wynonna’s smile turns into a lazy grin. She feels so loved, so taken care of. “Nic…” 

“C’mere…” Nicole reaches out to pull Wynonna over her body and squeezes tight. She needs to envelope this woman in her arms and keep her as close as possible. After everything they’ve done tonight, Nicole feels cracked open, raw and exposed. She knows Wynonna must feel the same way. 

Wynonna nestles in as closely as their bodies will allow. Her lips press to Nicole’s flushed skin over and over where she can reach. 

“You okay?” Nicole asks, barely more than a whisper. 

Before she can manage a verbal reply, Wynonna nods. “So good, baby. I’m so good. That was--” She has to pause to suck in a deep breath, still regaining her bearings a bit. “Perfect. Sexy. Amazing. It felt so much better than I ever fucking thought it could.”

Nicole smiles shyly as Wynonna speaks. Every time they settle like this, Nicole starts to overthink every filthy thing she’s just said or done. Wynonna always assures her, though. It soothes her nerves. “Good,” Nicole tries to state confidently. 

Wynonna’s mouth opens wide and a long yawn escapes her. Nicole chuckles at the sight. “Finally tired you out, baby?”

“Mm… I hit tired like three orgasms ago… I’m fucking exhausted now,” Wynonna laughs through her words. 

“The sheets are fucking soaked.”

“Whose fault is that?” 

“Hmm… Depends… Who did the majority of the coming tonight?” 

“Who  _ made  _ me come?” 

“Me,” Nicole says possessively. “Always me.”

“Damn straight, Haughty.” 

“Think you can make it long enough for me to change the sheets?”

“Hmm… I guess.” 

The both of them go to the bathroom to wash up after Nicole’s stripped the sheets off the bed. Several moments later, the both of them are settled into a clean bed, snuggled up exactly the way they belong. It only takes a few moments before the both of them succumb to the absolute exhaustion of everything they’ve spent the night doing. 


End file.
